


The Noble Chase

by dracoqueen22



Category: Original Work
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-09-18 19:28:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20318272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dracoqueen22/pseuds/dracoqueen22
Summary: A collection of slice-of-life ficlets highlighting the relationship between Layla and Serena, before and after their victory at the Reverence and Cel'li's Challenge.





	1. Plans

**Author's Note:**

> These characters belong to a short of mine called 'A Royal Pursuit' which was previously published by Torqueure Press. I'm currently debating whether I'll release it for free (which I will then post on AO3) or if I'll self-publish it.

They never speak of marriage, of the laws which stand against them.

Serena, however, knows Layla is the one. The moment it settles in her heart, she starts to dig through old texts. She looks for loopholes. Opportunities.  
  
There has to be a way.

She takes meetings with the brightest minds in Aldagar. She asks every man and woman who claims to be an expert in law or tradition.

They all come to a sobering consensus: nothing can be done under the current laws.

It is the "current" which captures her attention.

Laws can be changed. This requires effort and dedication. Fortunately, Serena has both. Right now, she and Layla still have time.

They've yet to speak of marriage, but if and when they do, Serena wants to be able to have that option. She wants to take Layla into her arms, smile, and whisper 'yes.'

Or even be the one who drops down to one knee. Because Layla is worth it.

She's the one. 


	2. Rhythm

Serena can’t dance.

She enjoys music and has been forced to learn many instruments, but she has no rhythm.

That doesn’t stop her from trying.

Whenever they attend one of the street festivals, Serena is the first to hike up her skirts and wriggle about. She often takes Layla’s hand and drags her out into the crowd. Not that Layla can dance either.

It’s not about skill though. It’s about having fun, laughing and dancing after they’ve had their fill of fruit pies and hibiscus tea.

They share kisses when they dance close, Serena and her citrus tartlets, Layla and her boysenberry puffs.

Serena’s cheeks flush. She pulls her hair into a messy bun on top of her head. Dangling brass earrings jangle as she swings her body in tight circles.

Layla prays she doesn’t trip again.

Then again, Layla does so enjoy catching her before she falls.

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback, as always, is welcome and appreciated. I'd love to know what you think of my characters. ^_^


End file.
